


Whalesong

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Heligoland, Survivors Outside the Known World, Worldbuilding, Year 0 (Stand Still Stay Silent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Heligoland has been a fortress before.





	Whalesong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> An additional tiny treat that I had in the works for you. Very belated, but hopefully appreciated regardless. For your "voices on the radio" prompt and worldbuilding likes. <3

Heligoland has been a fortress before. It's fortunate that the Rash hits late in the year. A storm system over the North Sea keeps the tourists at bay - it washes away a certain road in Norway, too - and the island's very name means "Holy Land". The sea-gods aren't long until they grant protection. 

The Dune and seal colony become abandoned, but the red rock of the _Oberland_ keeps her people safe. Only the voices in the static, as people try to reach Hamburg, Bremerhaven, Cuxhaven, remain: Tortured whalesong, lost fishermen, silence from the mainland coast. 

The islanders draw together, enduring.


End file.
